The 'Big Bad' Unwound
by Amenafaye
Summary: Spike returns to sunnydale not chipped and Buffy and Angel join forces to fight the new big bad in town. Mostly Spikes point of view BA SA one of the very first spandrews well that ive seen anyway! Story co written by majickjessi and Spikeyslostangel.
1. Bloody hell!

Disclaimer: We own nothing other than minor characters everything else belong to mutant enemy and joss whedon and 20th century fox. This story is co-written by spikeyslostangel and majickjessi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched her dance from across the room, taking a drag on his cigarette.

Spike wanted her dead. This town had seen too many beatings of him. The slayer had to die.

Harmony came up to him from across the frat house.

"Come on blondy bear come dance with me!" Harmony said bouncing to the music.

"Fat chance." Spike said taking another drag and squishing his cig in an ash tray.

"Oh come on! You won't dance with me and you won't take me to France! Why not?"

"Because I have business here Harmony. There's a slayer needs killing and friends to be tortured." Spike pulled another cig out of the pocket of his tight jeans.

"Just out dance?" Harmony pleaded.

"Fine" Spike squashed the cig in the ashtray and got up. "You know I can't dance right?"

"Then this should be interesting." Harmony began to dance fast and then the fast went to a slow grind.

Spike came up behind her and put his hands on Harmony's hips and put his head in the crock of her neck and closed his eyes and danced really close.

"Mmm" Harmony said. "You're not a bad dancer Spikey."

"Oh" Spike said. "This is dancing?"

"Yeah silly what else would it be?" Harmony inquired not getting Spike's sarcastic tone. The song stopped and Spike stalked back over to his chair.

"Happy? You got your dance." Spike said "Now bugger off while I stalk the slayer some more." Spike sat down and spotted Buffy over in a corner making out with fang boy himself! Angel and Buffy were lip locked.

'What the hell is he doing here?' Spike thought. 'Ugh I better get Harmony and go before he… Oh bollocks he spotted me'

Angel and Buffy were whispering something to each other. Angel got up and walked over to Spike.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Spike said "I'm watching your ex."

"You're watching her! That's perverted!" Before Spike knew it he was punched in the face by Angel.

Angel turned and looked at Buffy "You think we should give him to the soldier boys?" He asked.

"Yep" Buffy said "Maybe a trip to the vet will fix you." She laughed at her own gross joke.

"What soldier boys? Is there something I should know?" Spike inquired.

"Nothing you can't help." Buffy said and she kicked him until he fell unconscious.

Spike woke up in his bed next to Harmony. He touched the back of his neck as he stretched and yawned. But he pulled his hand back as sharp twinge of pain went through his head,

"What happened?" He wondered aloud. Harmony stirred "Blondy bear?" She asked in her sleep. He shook her awake.

"Harmony?" He yelled "Harmony!"

"Mmm stop" She groaned "Ten more minutes."

"Harmony come on I need to ask you something important." Spike said through clenched teeth.

"What!" She said "I was enjoying my dream." She saw Spike and looked at him strangely. "I thought the Slayer and her boy got you?"

"I thought so too." Said Spike "What's on the back of my head?" He asked pointing to the twingy spot.

"Stitches" Harmony stated. "Did you cut yourself on something?"

"Not that I know of." Spike said looking confused. "I'm hungry" he said. Spike's stomach growled.

"There should be someone fresh in the cave" Harmony said stretching and yawning.

"Ok" He said getting out of bed and reaching to where his pants are usually. He found he still had them on. 'Weird' Spike thought. This was terribly unusual for him to sleep fully clothed 'what the hell happened last night' he wondered. Spike shrugged it off and went to find a human to snack on…..


	2. Intruders

Disclaimer: Buffy glared at them from across the cemetery in fighting stance MajickJessi stood up smugly and grinned at her. She charged at the two of them and they dodged quickly out of the way "Who do we belong to!" She screamed going after them again. Spike watched from the distant trying to plead with Buffy "Come on bit they didn't do anything" He said pulling out a cig.

By now she had caught MajickJessi pinning her against a tomb Spike tried to pull her off she tossed him into a tombstone. "Whose are they?"

"You belong to Joss Whedon!" Spikeyslostangel said softly coming up behind Buffy punching her in the head Buffy spun around to kick her but Spikeyslostangel quickly ducked and pushed Buffy on the ground. "You don't belong to us." Majickjessi says firmly "But we do borrow you guys from time to time."

Buffy scrambled to her feet "Who else?" She demanded holding up the crossbow "Fine fine" Majickjessi replies to her giving in "20th century fox and Mutant enemy" Spikeyslostangel tells her. "Thanks see that's all I wanted." Buffy retorted meanly.

Surprising her Majickjessi spun on her heel and kicked her so hard she was knocked unconscious. Spikeyslostangel was helping Spike to his feet.

"Come on" she says "There's a story that has to be told."…

sMsMs...

He got to the cave and was looking at the three humans chained to the wall. He chose one a girl who was the least pale of them all and leaned in to drink. Then suddenly there was a sharp pain in the front of his head.

'Apparently I'm not supposed to be hungry right now' He thought. Spike stalked out of the cave, only to find Harmony asleep again.

Spike yawned. Sleep was a good idea right now. He stripped and finally comfortable he got into bed and immediately fell asleep.

When he woke up it was dark. 'Maybe I should go pay a visit to the slayer. First I have to find her dorm…The library's computers? No that would take hacking work and he would need Red Buffy's best friend.' Spike pondered all this sitting naked in bed. He resolved to go to the administrators.

Walking around campus at night was like a death trap. The slayer usually patrolled these pathways but for some reason she wasn't around. Spike walked to the administration building not making himself known just walking like a normal UC Sunnydale student. Which he was anything but. The building was near the dean's house but Spike just walked into the building to the left. He killed the night guards without thinking and walked over to the secretary's computer. He got onto the student housing system in a snap and searched summers, Buffy and he found her room number and on the long list of students she lived in room 214, Stevenson hall. 'Easy enough' He started searching for a map of the campus on the desk and found it under a pile of important looking papers, the papers were left on the floor. He got up and slithered into the night.

He found Stevenson easily and stalked up the stairs, two flights, because he had a thing against elevators. Spike found the door of the room and knocked softly pretending to be one of her friends.

"Come in" Said a voice from within.

He stuck his head in then his whole body. Willow was the only one in the room which almost disappointed him.

She gasped then asked "What do you want?"

"Willow, Where's the slayer?" Spike asked her vamping out.

"She's out" willow said cringing

"Then I guess you'll have to do" spike growled then launched himself at willow. "Ow! Bloody hell!" He pulled back from her neck screaming in pain. His head hurt like a bullet was lodging itself in his cranium. He tried to bite willow again pulling back with the same reaction.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked. "is it me?"

Spike looked at her with tear filled eyes. "No it's not you." Spike said to her. "Something is wrong with _me._"

"Well maybe this happens to all vamps?" Willow inquired "Maybe we should try again later."

"This doesn't happen to me it's not supposed to I mean I'm only one hundred and six!" Spike said.

"Well maybe it is me I mean I'm not really that bite able."

"What do you mean red?" Spike asked going soft. "you're very bite able I would bite you in a heartbeat if I could." He lunged at her neck again and pulled back in pain.

"The fang boy and the slayer did this didn't they?" Spike yelled "When I get my hands on them…" Spike didn't have time to get the rest out as Willow hit him over the head with her bedside lamp. This added to the pain of the stitches in his head and knocked him out instantly.

Willow ran to get Buffy's side of the room and grabbed the duffle bag that held her weapons. She opened it and pulled out a a length of rope . Willow then turned Spike over and grabbed both of his hands and tied them behind his back as best as she could. Then she checked the knots and used the rest of the rope to tie his legs together. She checked the knots and pulled them tight. When she was finished she threw a blanket over him and called Oz because she didn't know where Buffy was.

He picked up the phone and answered "Talk to me."

"Ohmigoddess Oz I was worried we have to find Buffy now!"

"Wait" Oz said. "Will, what's wrong?"

"It's Spike he's here I tied him up but I don't know if the knots will hold I'm not as strong as Buffy." Willow informed him almost shaking by now.

"Well we have to find her." Oz said showing no emotion as usual "… I'll be right over"

"Oz you don't have to." Willow said.

"I'm coming over." Oz resolved.

"Ok see you soon Oz." Willow said.

"See you in a few." Oz replied and hung up.

A/N

R&R please! We promise spandrew in the next chapter! Comment questions and suggestions are always welcome. Until next time….


	3. His place or Yours?

Spikeyslostangel looked Spike in the eye "But I don't want to give you up." A tear falls down her cheek.

"But you have to" He says. "I was Joss's first" He wipes the tear away and hugs her.

"I know." Spikeyslostangel sniffles "You also belong to Mutant Enemy and 20th century fox. I know I don't own you or any other Buffy the Vampire Slayer stuff But I can borrow you sometimes right?"

"Of course" Spike said to her in his hot British accent. "I have to go into your story now and I'll only stay as long as you make me." He kisses her cheek and walks away

sMsMs...

Oz arrived twenty minutes later when he saw a lump on the floor he said "Spike?" and pointed.

"Yep" Willow said removing the blanket and running to close and lock the door.

"Wow he's so innocent when he's knocked out." Oz said a smile behind his unemotional face.

"Kind of cute" Willow said tilting her head.

"Cute?" Oz asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well you're cuter of course." Willow said stammering to cover up what she just said.

"Did you find Buffy yet?" Oz asked.

"No I think she went on patrol." Willow replied shifting from foot to foot. Just then Buffy walked in the door to their room.

"Why was the door locked?" she asked Willow before she noticed a bound Spike lying motionless on the floor.

"Oh" was all she said when she saw him

"W-we weren't really sure what to do with him" Willow explained as Buffy walked over to Spike and flipped him upright .

"Bloody hell woman what was that for?" Spike cursed at having been suddenly thrown into a sitting position. Buffy simply glared at him.

"Slayer, what did you do to me?" Spike asked struggling to get out of his confines.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Buffy said smirking and kneeling to untie his legs.

"Sod off slayer, if I'd figured it out would I be asking?" Spike retorted.

"Well in your case Spike, probably" Buffy replied still smirking evilly.

"Maybe your sick" Willow suggested.

"Oh yeah he's sick alright" Oz said in a monotone voice.

"What's that supposed to mean wolf boy?" Spike asked. Oz just looked at him and put an arm around willow.

"I think I've heard just about enough from you." Buffy informed Spike lifting him by the elbow to his feet.

"So where's Angel?" He asked Buffy.

"Angel was here?" Willow asked Buffy sounding surprised.

"Shut up!" Buffy commanded Spike through clenched teeth.

"You didn't tell the Scooby gang that you're snogging him again?" Spike asked looking at her incredulously.

"I said shut up!" Buffy shouted elbowing him in the face sending him stumbling backwards a few paces.

"Buffy!" Willow said walking over to her friend.

"What is it Willow?" Buffy asked whipping around to face her friend, fury evident in her eyes.

"It's just he's kind of well incapable of hurting anyone right now, he couldn't very well bite me. So is it fair to hit him if he can't hit back?" Willow asked in one breath.

"Yeah sure why not?" Buffy inquired seriously. When Willow looked at her in shock "What I'm joking.

Still willow said nothing it was actually Oz who commented.

"What's up with you today Buffy?"

"Huh? Oh nothing" Buffy told him.

"Is he telling the truth about Angel?" Willow asked, Buffy glared in Spike's direction.

"Yes" she admitted softly. Willow squealed in happiness but then suddenly stopped.

"Why is he here? Is something wrong?" Willow asked.

"Well…" Buffy began.

"Buffy! I can't believe you didn't tell us there's a new big bad in town!"

"I didn't mean-" Buffy said only to be interrupted by Spike.

"Oh come on then! Can you stake me or let me go already!"

"Shut up Spike." Buffy and Willow snapped at him together, Willow and Buffy continued to glare at each other.

"Willow I'm sure Buffy just forgot." Oz said gently "But we have to worry about Spike right now."

"Worry about me?" what the bloody hell do you mean by that?" Spike asked his eyes looked around for an escape he ran to an open window. Buffy stopped him just before he was about to jump through.

"What are you stupid? We're on the second floor!" She yelled at him.

He tried to kick her but he fell off balance and landed on his ass.

"Ow! Bloody hell!" Spike said.

Oz who was just standing in the background spoke up and said

"Maybe we should take him to Giles he should know what to do with him."

"Or maybe he's got his hands full with Andrew after last week's demon fiasco." Willow said.

"Oh right." Oz said. "Well let's give him a choice."

He turned to Spike and said "So Spike would you rather go to Giles' house or Angel's?"

sMsMs...

The ocean's waves crashed around Majickjessi's and Angel's feet they had been lying there since sunset just talking.

"I love the beach" Majickjessi told Angel for the umpteenth time.

"I know, I hope your readers love this story." He tells her sincerely.

"Oh I know they will" She informs him rolling over on her side. "You know why?"

"Why?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"'cause it's got you in it silly" she said standing up.

"Is that so?" He said standing too and drawing her close to him, gingerly Majickjessi wraps her arms around his neck.

"I just hope they tell me so." She says just as he leans in to kiss her.

"Don't you just love cliff hangers?" She asked twirling in the waves. He catches her just before she falls. "Tease." he says laughing and kisses her (yet again)

He pulled away as if an after thought "But there wasn't any Spike and Andrew yet, won't that upset your readers?"

Majickjessi pouts realizing the truth in his words, she had forgotten. Then she smiles "No because chapter four ends by them meeting so they'll be happy by the next time I post."

"So be it." Angel tells her and kisses her passionately as the ocean slowly sinks them into the sand.

"I have to go now." He whispers.

"What? No why?" She inquires confused and sad.

"I'm not supposed to be here." He tells her firmly.

"But why?" She demands breaking their embrace.

"Because I'm not in this chapter." He says smiling before kissing her once more and sinking completely into the sand. Smiling sadly, Majickjessi whispers "Until next time."


End file.
